The present invention relates to signal processing apparatus, more particularly but not exclusively to apparatus for providing access to telephone and internet systems.
Telephony apparatus and apparatus for providing access to the internet and more particularly E-mail services are well-known, telephony services being able to provide an interchange of information orally/aurally whereas E-mail services provide a means for interchanging information visibly.
It is an inherent disadvantage of telephony and E-mail systems that they lack flexibility in terms of the medium of expression and accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be used to give greater flexibility in the use of such communication systems.